Purity?
by Xehanort107
Summary: Sora is almost ready to face Master Xehanort, but their plan doesn't go as planned. A secret apprentice was helping. Can they stop this mastermind's evil plan, or will Master Xehanort succeed?
1. A Threat

**Ok! new story, woo!**

**This is now my second evil fiction, I love it!**

**If Anyone knows how to make games (PC or console), I would like a game representation of either of these fanfics.**  
><strong><br>Anyway, now I will be clear:**  
><strong>I AM NOT KAIRI BASHING!<strong>  
><strong><br>she is not being tortured, dissed, hated, or disregarded entirely, she is actually going to play a big role.**  
><strong>Now the stars are calling, so enjoy the fanfic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Purity?<strong>

Chapter 1: A Threat.

"Wait WHAT!" The spiky, brown haired kid shouts in shock, "But Master Yen Sid."

"Sora! I gave you an order, now do it!" The tall man in a blue cloak states.

"But Kairi is a Princess of Heart, it isn't right for her to be fighting what we're protecting her from!" Sora exclaims.

"I can handle myself, mind you, and I don't need protection now that I have a keyblade." A tall female shows him a key shaped sword with a flower pattern.

"Ugh! You are stubborn, Kairi." Sora remarks.

Kairi smacks Sora on the head with her keyblade, "What was that?" Kairi jokes.

"Sora! The king is waiting!" A small duck shouts from a loading dock, "'mumbling' he never learns."

"Well, I guess you're coming." Sora says sadly. The two run over to the loading dock.

"About time!" The small duck states in a fit.

"We gotta get goin' or else the king will be very mad." The tall dog in armor says, rushing the three into their ship. They travel to a world with a lot of green hedges around it and a large castle. They enter the Audience Chambers.

"Your Majesty!? We're here." Sora shouts in the empty room. All of a sudden, a tall figure in a black coat appears.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The tall figure states jokingly.

"Oh, Axel, we were worried the king might be in danger."

"Who said he wasn't?" Axel removes his hood, revealing his large, spiky red hair, "I came to give you a message from him." Axel hands over the message.

"Hmm…" Sora begins reading,

'I have urgent news, it seems we've been tricked, hoodwinked, use whatever word you see fit, but there is no doubt that...'

"The message stops there." Sora says, confused.

"The king must have been trapped by the organization!" Kairi states abruptly.

"Most likely, he must be in The Castle That Never Was!" Sora mentions.

"Let's go then!" Donald says loudly. The group leaves the Audience Chambers and run to the ship. As they exit the castle, a large Shadow with a heart shape missing in its chest appears and starts swiping at them with its hands. One of the hands knocks Sora away and into one of the hedges. The creature attempts to attack Kairi, but a tall figure with silver hair strikes down the beast.

"Riku!" Sora yells in happiness.

"Miss me?" Riku jests towards Sora.

"We don't have time! We need to go!" The duck exclaims. The group heads to the ship and takes off to a black city with a large, white castle floating above it.

"We need to get up there." Sora announces.

"The quickest way is from the Brink of Despair just across here." Riku points toward a large skyscraper. The group heads toward it, but is stopped by another cloaked figure.

"Hm, you won't escape from me!" the cloaked figure summons a claymore and dashes towards the group.

"Not on my watch!" Axel blocks by summoning two chakrams, "Go! I'll hold him off!" The group continues until they reach the skyscraper.

"Now where do we go?" Sora asks Riku.

"We need to…" Riku gets cut off by another cloaked figure.

"How pathetic!" The cloaked figure removes his hood to reveal his dark brown face and his long, silver hair, "You will not succeed, you INSOLENT BRATS!" The dark figure summons a black creature behind him. And he begins to fire dark projectiles.

"No!" Riku intercepts the attacks with his keyblade and close encounters the dark figure, "Go! Now!"

The group runs to the brink and begins ascending its light bridge. Once they enter, they are confronted by another cloaked figure.

"This way." The cloaked figure gestures towards a secret path.

"Thanks!" Sora recognizes the voice and follows him to a long flight of steps.

"I'm done here. He's right up there." The cloaked figure says as he disappears in a dark portal. The group, now consisting of Sora, Kairi, the duck and the dog, head towards the apex of the castle, where a dark figure awaits them.

"How lovely, you not only come, but you bring me my final Princess of Heart." The dark figure says calmly.

"Master Xehanort, you won't take her as long as I'm here!" Sora states, angered.

"Hahahahaha! You think I need to do anything? How humorous." Master Xehanort opens six dark portals around the apex and six females appear.

"Jasmine? Alice? Ariel? Aurora? Cinderella? Belle? What have you done?" Sora is enraged.

"I did nothing. I had a friend steal their hearts and lure you here to face me and my fellow seekers in the ultimate Keyblade War!" Master Xehanort opens a seventh portal.

"No! You won't win!" Sora attempts to attack but is caught off guard by a figure directly behind him, who halts his attack, "What!?" Sora notices something, "What did you do with Kairi?" Sora yells at the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure summons a dark keyblade with a red blade and a black hilt. The figure uses its power to shine a straight beam of light at the heart shape in the sky.

"Finally! Kingdom Hearts! Fulfill my wish and bring equality to…!" Master Xehanort is cut off by Sora attacking the figure and taking its keyblade and striking Master Xehanort with it.

"Hehehe! So you win today, but it isn't over yet. Kingdom Hearts! I order you to…to…" Master Xehanort fades away and his heart ascends into the large heart figure.

"Know this Sora! I will never stop until I avenge my master!" The cloaked figure disappears.

"Sora!?" Riku and Axel run to Sora.

"What happened?" Riku asks.

"I defeated Master Xehanort, but this other figure stopped me." Sora mentions.

"Other figure? I thought we defeated them all?" Axel questions.

"I thought so too. But we can't just sit around, let's go free the king!" Sora orders. The group heads to the prison where they see the king on the ground, fading.

"Your Majesty!" the group runs to him.

"Sora. Stop him." The king speaks weakly and points to the cloaked figure standing before them.

"You defeat my master, then I defeat yours!" the cloaked figure leaves.

"Wait!" Sora was too late. The king begins fading more, "You can't go, please no."

The king smiles in a laugh and fades away.

"He will not get away with this!" Sora is in tears at the loss of the king, and rushing to the apex where Kingdom Hearts still floats above.

"Kingdom Hearts! Fulfill my wish and reverse time to before all of this ever happened!" Sora yells.

"You won't get away that easy!" The cloaked figure grabs onto Sora, and they are both absorbed by a strange, bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't spoil, I'm too evil for that.<strong>


	2. Awake

**Just to be clear, each chapter will be a different world, most likely. so these will be short. I hinted at a little to much but oh well.**

**Anyway enjoy,**

* * *

><p><strong>Purity?<strong>

Chapter 2: Awake

"Huh? What?" Sora awakes on a beach, "Destiny Islands? Does that mean…?" Sora gets knocked in the back of the head by a beach ball.

"Sora, whazzup!" A tall man walks towards him.

"Wakka! What's up?" Sora asks, scratching his head.

"I should be asking you, first this strange light, then you show up." Wakka says in a confused manner.

"Strange light?" Sora goes into thought, then proceeds to ask, "You wouldn't happen to have seen a cloaked man walk by, would you?

"Nope. You're the only one I saw." Wakka states.

"Hey! Am I going to be the only one working on the raft here?" Riku asks.

"Riku!" Sora runs to Riku, happy to see him.

"Glad you're excited, now help us gather the wood." Riku says calmly, and leaves.

Sora is once again in thought, "Raft? We must be before I even got the keyblade."

"Surprised? I wouldn't be." The cloaked figure appears and no one else seems to be around.

"What do you mean? How could you tell?" Sora grows frustrated just at his arrival.

"You were not specific enough to succeed." The cloaked figure explains, "Kingdom Hearts assumed you meant your exposition of fighting Heartless and the like."

"Then why did you come along?" Sora asks sternly.

"Why? To undo my mistake, that's why!" The figure begins walking to a large pathway through some trees, "You see, I tried to open this door long ago." A door is present at the edge of the room, "But your arrogance stopped me from doing such."

"Wait? So you're Ansem?" Sora is slightly astounded, since Riku fought Ansem earlier.

"No, but you're getting warmer. I think I'll just leave you to your thought. The truth will come soon enough." The figure disappears again.

"What does that mean?" Sora thinks to himself. Sora returns to the beach and helps build the raft.

"About time you show up." Riku jokes, "We were getting worried we wouldn't finish it in time with only me and Tidus."

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Kairi walks down from the treetops, "Glad to see I'm still thought of." Kairi remarks sarcastically.

"Hey are you just gonna stand around or are you gonna help with the raft." Tidus shouts. They continue with the raft until it's complete. Sora and Kairi are the only two left on the island. Everyone else turned in.

"Sora? What would you do when we leave?" Kairi asks.

"Heh. I'd make sure I don't make the same mistake twice." Sora laughs.

"What? But you didn't…?" The figure appears behind them and cuts her off.

"Ah, but he did! That's why he's here in the first place, to undo a mistake." The figure says darkly.

"What mistake?" Kairi is in shock.

"A mistake of ever having gone on the journey, for he cannot escape his fate." The figure walks slowly around the beach, "If he never left, then he can't lose his friends."

"Lose his friends?" Kairi looks down before going into a fit, "You're afraid of losing us? What's that supposed to mean… oh." Kairi realizes what the figure means and runs away in tears.

"Now the darkness will feed on their hearts just like last time!" the figure disappears.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Sora is angry. A dark storm appears around the island and small, black creatures are appearing from the ground.

"Oh no, heartless!" Sora summons his keyblade to defend him and strike down some of the heartless, he then notices something, "Riku?" Sora begins running to the isolated island where his friend stands, "Riku!"

"You can't stop the darkness! You can only accept it! This will lead us to new worlds, just accept it!" Riku says passionately.

"Riku! If this is your choice, fine! But don't let it control you. I don't want to fight you again!" Sora yells.

"Again? What are you?" The darkness begins devouring Riku, "I understand, go! Now!" Sora runs away and into the room where the figure showed him the door.

"Kairi!" Sora stands before Kairi.

"He was right after all. The only hope is through one's desires. Fine!" The door opens and Sora is blasted away. He lands on a floating piece of the island, where the figure stands.

"Now I win! Now you cannot stop Master Xehanort! Because my power is stronger!" The figure says strongly, "Now that I turned your friends against you, you cannot win!" The figure disappears and the large orb of darkness descends and absorbs Sora. He awakes in a dark area.

"Sora!" an unknown voice speaks to him, "You must stop this at all costs or the future will be as the figure suggests."

"I hope I can. He said he turned my friends against me." Sora says sadly.

"One cannot lose what they never had. He only advanced the clock." The voice says wisely.

"Advanced the clock? You mean?" Sora was cut off by a bright light.


	3. Old Friends

**I think you can guess the villain now, I am horrible with subtle hints.**

* * *

><p><strong>Purity?<strong>

Chapter 3: Old Friends

"Ugh, where am I?" Sora awakes in an alleyway of a large city, the multitude of lights and people walking around, "Traverse Town huh? Figures." Sora proceeds out of the alleyway and enters the shop next to him.

"Hello! How's it goin'?" A man with short, blond hair and a pair of goggles on his head addresses Sora.

"Cid!" Sora says elatedly, "Have you seen my friends come by?"

"First, I don't remember telling you my name." Cid says jokingly, "Second, I'd have to know what they look like first."

Sora stands with a dumb look on his face, it then occurs to him, "Oh yeah, back in time." Sora mumbles, "Oh, um, one has silver hair and baggy, blue pants. The other one has short, red hair and a white top."

"In that case, I seen the silver haired man ask about a door, and a female with red hair did ask about a man named 'Sora'."

"That must be them! Did you see where they were going?" Sora says, excited.

"I reckon they head off to the Third District. You can get there from the large doors down the steps and to your left." Cid explains.

"Thanks!" Sora runs outside the shop and follow Cid's instructions to find the large door and proceeds through it. He arrives in a large, open, square area with stairs leading somewhere else, "Riku? Kairi?" Sora yells, hoping for a response.

"Sora!" Riku talks from behind Sora. Sora turns to face him.

"Riku! I'm glad you're safe, where's Kairi? I need to find her before…" Sora was cut off.

"Before what? She's not in any danger. I was just talking to her before you came. It seems she doesn't like you." Riku is trying to anger Sora.

"That crazy figure showed up and toyed with her mind, and now I need to fix this!" Sora shouts impatiently.

"I'm growing tired of that word being used!" The figure appears, "'figure' this, 'figure' that, I'm fed up with it!"

"He the guy?" Riku asks.

"Yep." Sora replies.

"And that too! Why do you assume I'm a male?" The figure grows extremely irritated, "You want the truth, well here it is!" The figure summons a large Heartless, "I am the reason you went on your journey in the first place, everything done was thanks to me!" The figure disappears.

"Didn't see that coming?" Riku asks.

"Nope." The two fight the creature, striking every piece of its dismembered body until it falls. "Thanks Riku!" Sora shows gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet, Kairi told me you never wanted to leave the island!" Riku points his sword at Sora, "That you were going to lose us otherwise."

"What? But I…" Sora can't speak.

"Save it!" Riku shouts, "Maybe he was right, maybe the answer is darkness. It seems to be my only friend here." Riku runs off.

"But… huh?" The duck and dog arrive and see Sora with the keyblade.

"The keyblade, we found him!" The duck exclaims.

"Donald! Goofy! It's great to see you." Sora is happy to see them.

"Huh? Who are you?" Goofy asks, confused.

"I keep forgetting, I'm Sora." Sora extends his hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya!" Goofy shakes his hand.

"Wait a second!" Donald interrupts, "How do you know us?"

"Long story." Sora laughs and starts walking off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Donald says accusingly.

"Your ship. It's just outside isn't it?" Sora jokes.

"You better explain what's going on, Sora!' Donald is irritated.

"Don't worry, I will." Sora says calmly, "It's a bit of a doozy though."

The trio head back to the main plaza, and are interrupted.

"Hey! I need to ask you something." A man with long, brown hair and a silver lion necklace advances towards them, "That thing you use to fight, that's a keyblade, isn't it?"

"Yep, and don't worry Leon, I know how to use it." Sora jokes.

"It's not a toy. And if you can use it, then prove it!" Leon charges at Sora. Sora counters and throws him back, "Not bad. Let's see you attack!" Leon charges again, but this time, Sora parries and strikes Leon, "You're not half bad. I thought you just got it."

"According to our king, he knew how to use it before he got it." Donald boasts. Sora looks down in mournfulness, "Huh? Why the sad face?"

"Huh? Oh, I just remembered something sad." Sora says, sighing.

"Well, let's not waste time, we need to find the king and you're helping us." Donald gestures to the door.

"Sure thing!" Sora snaps out of his sadness and starts being happy again. As they leave, a voice says something to Sora.

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember this quote, it will mean something later.<strong>


	4. The Journey BeginsAgain

**This will be the last chapter for a while, since school started back up. but I will work on this until I finish it.**

**It will just take some more time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Purity?<strong>

Chapter 4: The Journey Begins…Again.

"So… You were already on this adventure and came back to stop a tragedy?" Donald questions Sora inside their ship's cock pit.

"That's the story in a nutshell." Sora responds cheerfully, "So let's get going!" The group travel to a weird world, and they land safely, but as they leave they fall into a hole.

"What the heck?" Donald says, waking up from the fall.

"We must've fell from something." Goofy iterates. The group sees a white rabbit.

"Oh no! I'm late! I'm late!" The rabbit pulls out a pocket watch and begins running away.

"Hey!" Sora shouts to no avail, "I need to…ask you something." The rabbit fled quickly without stopping.

"Well? Let's follow him!" Donald states, proceeding through the long corridor to reach a large, green garden. Three hedge-edged pathways surround the field's perimeter, bar the entrance.

"Which way did he go?" Sora questions.

"Oh dear! Sir? Can you help me?" A small girl with a blue dress runs towards them.

"Alice?" Sora remembers her as one of the Princesses of Heart.

"Who? Anyway, I need you to help me." Alice seemed confused.

"What do you need help with?" Donald inquires.

"The queen will have my head if I can't prove that a tall, hooded person tried to snatch me away!" Alice shouts out of fear.

"Hooded?" Sora remembers the figure and returns to Alice, "I can help you."

"Oh thank you! Come this way!" As Alice is about to leave, time stops and a figure appears behind Sora.

"You wouldn't turn me in, would you?" The figure acts sincere.

"It's because of you that this happened!" Sora speaks furiously at him

"Such harsh words, and yet you don't even know who I am." The figure begins mocking him.

"Only one person would be as cruel hearted as you, Larxene!" Sora shouts at the figure.

"Good guess!" The figure says with gratitude, but then lessens to a more serious tone, "But I would have played with you more if I was Larxene."

"Then who are you!?" Sora grows impatient.

The figure shakes his head in a disappointed manner, "You really don't know?" The figure takes off the hood for Sora to see.

"What? No! Impossible! Why?" Sora is aghast to see the face. The figure puts the hood back on.

"Now make your choice, I'll be waiting for your answer to the queen." The figure disappears.

"Sora! Come on! Stop having your head in the clouds!" Donald shouts before proceeding into the pathway.

"Right. I'm coming." Sora looks down in disbelief of what he saw.

"What is your proof!" the queen asks.

"This man here has seen that person as well, your majesty." Alice responds.

"Is this true?" The queen asks, anticipating a response.

Sora wonders if he can say those words after seeing the truth and finally says, "No, I have not seen the man."

"What? But you?" Alice couldn't respond, due to the guards.

"Take her away!" Alice is removed and thrown in a jail cell.

Alice is alone in the jail cell when the figure appears, "How could you have ever trusted him? He is nothing but a friend to himself."

"You! You did this didn't you?" Alice speaks loudly to the figure.

"I didn't." The figure speaks softly, "He is nothing more than a liar. One who only gets what he wants through others."

"And he used me." Alice looks down in shame.

"We can stop him if we work together, the other Princesses of Heart will help us."

Back in the gardens, Sora. Donald and Goofy are making their way out.

"Why did you lie? You've seen that figure before, right?" Donald asks.

"I have, but I've seen that figure too much and didn't know it." Sora explains.

"Well, we need to figure out how we're going to stop him." Goofy suggests.

"If he gets his hands on the other princesses, then we'll surely be in trouble." Donald states.

"Well, we don't have many options. We have to stop him at all costs!" Sora states.

Donald and Goofy leave and Sora stands behind for a moment, "Why? What could you accomplish from this?" Sora says to himself, remembering the face of the figure.

"Sora! Are you comin' or what?" Goofy shouts to Sora from their ship.

"I'm comin'!" Sora runs to the ship!

"A futile plan with a futile ending. I'd love to see how this turns out" the figure laughs from the garden before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Sora knows who the Big, Bad Guy is, but you don't. I hope.<strong>

**Ah, how I love keeping people in suspense. oh well, c'est la vie. **


End file.
